


Diffidence

by jii



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, idk this was a very self indulgent fic, porn with smol plot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: “I want you to show me what you’re wearing under those clothes.”A blush crept across your cheeks at his words, giving an obedient nod and dropping your purse to remove your skirt- only a hand to your forearm halted you.Ignis shook his head, “No. You’re going to put on a show for me since you went through all the trouble teasing me.”





	Diffidence

Looking into the mirror was always something you dreaded, making the months of therapy seem almost useless.  _Focus on the things you like about yourself._ Yes, but the longer you stared, the more you hated those things. But then again, you didn’t even have to be staring into a mirror to become self conscious.

You don’t know how you managed to gain the attention of someone as beautiful as Ignis Scientia, but somehow here he was, holding your hand as you walked down the crowded streets. He once told you how he wasn’t one for PDA, but he found it necessary with your ever looming insecurities. Luckily, it didn’t embarrass him anymore, if anything it made him happy that he could show people that you were his with such a simple gesture. Feeling the gentle squeeze of his hand made you smile a bit, giving you the courage to actually do what you two sought out to do that afternoon: window shop.

Ignis had gotten out of work early and you both decided to take a stroll and work up an appetite before he took you to your favorite restaurant. You looked up, glancing at the windows you passed by as the two of you made your way down the line of shops. At one point, you noticed that one of the smaller boutiques was having a sale and Ignis encouraged you to pick out whatever you liked. This man had a habit of spoiling you. 

You wandered around the small shop, eventually coming into the lingerie aisle. You never really bought anything of this sort, especially with Ignis around, but…. a certain ensemble caught your eye. It wasn’t often that something of such…. sensuality could capture your attention.  _Should I? It’s on sale….. no, Ignis would get so flustered._  You left the aisle, but found yourself coming back not once, twice, but a third time. _It’s so cute…. I could never pull it off, but…._  You glanced over at Ignis, who was near the front, examining a display of ties.

“Can I help you?”

You nearly screamed when the only employee in the shop suddenly appeared beside you.

“O-Oh, uh… Yeah, I-I really like this set but…. My, uh, boyfriend is up front and-”

“Oh,” they grinned and lowered their voice to a whisper,” you want it to be a surprise. Here.” The employee left for a moment and returned with a bundle of decorative tissue paper, picking up the ensemble and neatly wrapping it for you. They motioned for you to come to the register up front, which you did, trying not to garner the attention of your boyfriend. But he looked up the moment you came within the vicinity, smiling and walking over to meet you. 

“Find everything alright, my dear?” 

“Uh,” you glance at the employee, who only smiles and tells you the total, and nod to Ignis. “Yeah, found a little something I wanted to gift to one of my friends.”

You quickly paid and led Ignis out of the shop, your purchase tucked into your purse. Your mind swirled with the thoughts of how the heck you were going to go home and present this little surprise to your boyfriend. You had been together long enough for the both of you to be intimate, but every time with him always got you so flustered. It amazed you how Ignis could take your timidness in stride, easily able to turn it around and make you feel like you were the only person in the world.

Too lost in your own swirling thoughts of admiration for your boyfriend, you hadn’t noticed that the both of you had stopped at the entrance of your favorite restaurant.

Ignis leaned close and whispered in your ear, “ Y/N?”

“H-Huh? Yes?” 

He chuckled, motioning to towards the double doors.

“Ready for lunch?” 

Suddenly, the package in your purse felt ten times heavier. Could he tell that you were sweating bullets? Gods, you probably looked like a mess, yet your vocal cords produced words before you could stop them from escaping your lips.

“Yes, absolutely.” 

* * *

This was a terrible idea. How could you do this? You needed to leave, now. 

“Y/N?” 

You quickly lifted your head that was buried in the menu, your startled gaze meeting the ever patient waiteress who stood by to take your order. Ignis gazed across the table from you, a gentle look in his eyes that willed you on. You glanced at your menu briefly before confiding your order with the staff member and sending them on their way. Ignis reached across the table to take your hand in his own, bringing your attention to him once more.

“How are you feeling, my dear? You seem a bit out of it today. Are you comfortable?”

Your startled expression softened at his tenderness, soothing away what ever doubt was filling your mind. He always made sure if you were comfortable whenever you two decided to go out- whether it was picking up groceries or having one of those special date nights that always made you feel like Lucian Royalty. You smiled and nodded, resting your other hand on top of his own.

“I’m doing okay, Iggy. Just got a bit anxious is all.” 

“Well, if you are certain. We’ll finish our meals quickly and be on our way, I’m sure you’re looking forward to spending the rest of the day relaxing in the comfort of home. “

You shook your head, “No, we can take our time. Don’t worry about me, hun.”

The man before you gave a pondering look before nodding and retracting his hand to take a sip of his drink. You tried your best to hide your sigh of relief, glancing back at your purse, which was slightly open and revealing the bundle of wrapping paper. Gods, how were you going to manage this without going into a full on panic attack? 

What if- your train of thought abruptly halted as a wicked little seed suddenly blossomed in the depths of your mind and crawled its way to light. No, there was no possible way you could pull this off without having some sort of meltdown, but the way that Ignis watched you silently from across the table made heat rise to your cheeks.  _He’d really like it….. right? No… Maybe?_  Before you knew it, you were excusing yourself from the table with your bag in hand. You held your breath as you made a bee line for the Lady’s Room, eyes locked on the door as you evaded bumping into staff that made their way around the dinning room. 

Stepping inside, the sinks were luckily unoccupied and you took the opportunity to check the stalls. Why? You weren’t really sure, this felt so lewd and inappropriate- you were in a damn restaurant at 2 in the afternoon for crying out loud! Seeing that no one else appeared to be in the restroom with you, you took the largest stall and hooked your bag on the door hanger. Doubt and courage seemed to be in the middle of a heated battle in the confines of your mind, but both were surprised as you began stripping away your clothes to switch the recently purchased lingerie with the underwear you were currently wearing. 

You were tucking your shirt once more into your empire waist skirt when you heard the entrance open and a set of heels make their way inside, causing you to freeze for a moment. You were already dressed, why were you still so spooked about this? You kept reminding yourself that no one would be able to notice that you were wearing something so lacy and provocative under your plain clothes. Ignis, however, would notice. He was smart, perceptive, and aware of every single detail that pertained to you. It was impossible to hide things from him, hell, you were surprised he hadn’t caught on to you just yet. 

You made sure to flush the toilet to avoid suspicion, taking a deep breath and straightening your back before sauntering out of the bathroom and back to your table by the window. It seemed as if your dishes had just recently arrived, just in time.  

“There you are. I was afraid you weren’t feeling well, my dear.” 

“N-No no, I’m fine. Just had to take care of business. I just hope I didn’t take long,” you said. 

“Not at all, they serve the dishes here quite quickly. Shall we dig in?”   
Ignis gave you a once over before looking down at his dish, but his eyes quickly snapped back up to look at you- particularly around your shoulders. Shit, he noticed. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, gorgeous seafoam eyes narrowing as he examined you behind his lenses.   
“… Did you disrobe?” 

You made yourself unable to answer by eating a forkful of salad and squirmed a bit in your seat, hoping he didn’t see you turn fifty shades red in the span of 0.5 seconds. Maybe if you played the innocent card then you could hold out.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love of mine,” you said after swallowing your food. 

Ignis gave you a suspicious look before giving a slight shrug and taking a bite of the sandwich that he ordered. Neither of you addressed it any further, enjoying your meals and exchanging comments about work here and there. It was when the two of you were nearly done with your food that another thought manifested in you head. Under your day clothes, you were wearing the lingerie that you had just purchased, but perhaps you could garner some of the Adviser’s attention to rile him up.

You slipped off one of your flats and lifted you foot to rub it against Ignis’s leg, keeping your focus on anything other than your boyfriend. It was a classic flirting technique, stuff of textbooks…. and absolutely embarrassing. A part of you was panicking, cursing yourself for even trying something when you were in a crowded place. The other half, however, urged you on to see if you could push the man’s buttons. 

It seemed to work, because Ignis quickly looked up at you with curious eyes; saying nothing, observing you, awaiting your next move. Your sudden change in behavior was a bit of a surprise to him. The two of you had been dating long enough for him to pickup on your habits; you were never the super flirty type, you preferred to keep such acts of intimacy in the comfort of your shared apartment. This wasn’t appropriate…. but he liked it, this sudden boldness. He bit the inside of his lip, trying not to crush his sandwich in his hands as your foot traveled higher and caressed his inner thigh. 

You could have sworn you saw the telltale bob of his adam’s apple, but you didn’t trust yourself in the midst of your idiotic bout of courage. His legs twitched at your touch, forcing himself to not press his knees together. His eyes darted all over your form, examining you before finally glancing at your purse. That’s when he saw that the zipper had been left wide open, revealing that the package had been ripped open. You dropped your foot when the waitress passed by and Ignis asked for the bill.

He adjusted his glasses and leaned back in his chair, a fist resting on the table, clenching and relaxing repeatedly. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but…. what exactly did you purchase at the shop earlier?” 

You panicked for a moment, bringing your glass to your lips as you murmured, “I told you, just a gift for a friend…”

“Then why did you open the package?” 

You nearly choked on your drink, heart pounding out of your chest and ready to hop out of your throat. Setting your glass down, you slowly lifted a hand towards the collar of your shirt, pushing it to the side enough to reveal the lace strap of the top piece of the set. There was a shift in Ignis’s eyes, because you could tell… he had never seen that piece amongst the rest of your wardrobe before. 

The moment the waitress left the bill, your boyfriend quickly glanced at the balance before slapping a bill in the middle of the table and swiftly standing from his seat. 

“Time to go,” he said in a low, commanding voice. 

Gathering your items, you hurried out of the restaurant with Ignis close behind. His hand slid around your waist, pulling you close to him as you began making your way down the sidewalk. Your boyfriend didn’t say a word the entire walk to the apartment complex, leaving you to wonder if you had upset him in any way.  _No, he’s not mad, right? It was all harmless… Oh Gods, what If I actually did make him uncomfortable?_  Your panicked thoughts were about to go into a frenzy when Ignis pulled you into the empty elevator a bit too urgently and the doors closed, effectively bringing you back to reality. 

What was unexpected was being suddenly backed into the corner of the tiny space with Ignis pressing himself against you, making you gasp in surprise. One of his hands gripped your waist while the other caressed your thigh and began hitching up your skirt- wait, when did he take off his gloves?

“Ignis, what are you-” 

“You’ve been very bad, kitten,” he growled in your ear. 

Goosebumps prickled your skin at his aggressive words, gripping his forearms as his hand caressed your clothed apex. His lips found their way down your neck and attached themselves to your pulse point, giving the flesh a tender bite. Your eyes rolled back and your head lolled to the side, exposing more of your neck to him as an animal would do to show submission. Ignis smirked, brushing his lips up your neck and breathing hotly into the shell of your ear. 

“Your attempt at seducing me back at the restaurant was very unexpected….  _but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it_.” 

A digit had pushed aside the lace fabric to prod at your now wet folds when the elevator doors opened up on your floor. Ignis abruptly pulled himself away from you before grabbing your wrist and dragging you down the hall and towards your apartment. With the jingle of keys and a gentle shove, you were already stumbling into your living room. You’d have fallen forward if Ignis had released you, feeling him tug you once more back to him and wrapping his arms around your waist as he caught you. His lustful gaze bored into you, a devilish smile gracing his features and making your knees go weak. 

“I want you to show me what you’re wearing under those clothes.” 

A blush crept across your cheeks at his words, giving an obedient nod and dropping your purse to remove your skirt- only a hand to your forearm halted you. 

Ignis shook his head, “No. You’re going to put on a show for me since you went through all the trouble teasing me.” 

He lead you over to the sofa, moving the coffee table far enough to leave space for you in front of him as he sat down. Insecurity suddenly washed over you, making you fiddle with the hem of your skirt as you looked down at the man before you. This was what you wanted, but you suddenly felt timid standing before him like this. 

“Ignis,” you murmured, “I-I don’t know if I can…” 

He reached out and took your hand, pulling it towards him and kissing along your knuckles.   
“That’s alright, dearest. Would you like for me to guide you?”

You nodded, already feeling some of the intensity lift off your shoulders. Your flats were removed and kicked to the side, taking a step forward so you were between his legs. His hands found your thighs, slowly traveling upwards until they brushed against the lace fabric and found the waistband of your panties. Ignis’s eyes never left yours as his fingers ghosted along the material for a few moments before bringing his hands back around and carefully tugging off your skirt. 

Why was everything that Ignis did so sensual? The way his hands caressed your body, the way his eyes took in the sight of your skin- flaws and all, and even the way he spoke. You bit your lip as he looked you up and down with that mischievous smirk that never failed to make you blush. Ignis always knew how to turn you into a mess, even without having to touch you. 

“Shirt next, dearest. I want to see it all,” he purred. 

With a hesitant nod, you complied and removed your shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Now here you were, finally presenting to him the piece you had picked out. Your ensemble consisted of matching lace panties and bralette with shimmering gold accents and trimmings. You looked away, shying from his gaze in embarrassment. Gods, it probably looked stupid and you got him all worked up for nothing. Your protruding thoughts were cut short as Ignis took hold of your ass and pulled you closer, making you shiver at the sensation of his lips hungrily sucking along the skin of your abdomen.

You moaned his name, hands nestling in his chestnut tresses. Perhaps this was a good idea after all. Ignis pulled you closer, forcing you to stumble forward and straddle his lap. His hands started roaming your body as he focused on your chest, grazing his teeth along the fabric covering your breasts before biting down and sucking on the exposed flesh near the middle. You bit back a curse, tugging at his hair and grinding your hips down onto his. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Y/N…” 

“Iggy, please..”

He looked up at you, glasses askew and bangs falling in his face.   
“Tell me what it is you want, darling.” 

You made another needy sound, hoping he would save you the embarrassment of begging.   
He bit at your breast again, giving a chuckle after licking at the fresh bite and gazing up at you through lidded eyes. “ _Because you know I will gladly give it to you_.” 

Feeling him buck his hips up to gain some friction on his hardening member, you summoned what courage you could find to make your demands.   
“First,” you said in a near whisper, “ you are going to take me into the bedroom.” 

There was a slight pause, as if Ignis was awaiting further instructions in that moment, but he quickly obliged. In one swift motion, your boyfriend scooped you up as he stood and carried you down the hall to your shared bedroom. He carefully lowered you down onto the carpet directly in front of the bed and gazed into your eyes, patiently waiting for his next command. You tried to maintain said eye contact with him, but gods, that look in his eyes. Your face probably looked like a tomato, the heavy drapes blocking out the afternoon light and encasing the room in near-darkness.

His figure cast a shadow over you, the only light source being that from the hall, effectively making you feel smaller and powerless. Ignis bent forward, ghosting his lips over your own. You wanted to kiss him so badly, but he wouldn’t let you. Not yet; he wouldn’t do so unless told to. Taking hold of his wrists, you maneuvered him so he stood with his back towards the bed. 

“Next, take off your clothes. All of it.” 

Ignis smiled and obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Your hands unconsciously came together, fingers fidgeting, eager to reach out and touch the expanse of his lean form. His belt was discarded and his trousers followed suit, leaving him in those boxer briefs that teased you with the hidden shape of his erect penis. You licked your lips as Ignis hooked his thumbs on the waistband and began pushing his underwear down in a teasing manner until his cock finally sprung out at attention. 

The fabric pooled at his feet, Ignis now standing before you in all his naked glory. Every time you saw him like this, you always swore that he was originally an Astral that fell to Eos. It took your breath away and left a heat spreading from your core, already anticipating the sinful acts that would soon follow. 

Your next command took a while to voice, embarrassment having never felt so heavy on you until now.   
“Now lay down and take off your glasses, you’re gonna want those out of the way.” 

There was a spark in his eyes at your words. Knowing how you would often become insecure before making love, having you lead this time excited him. Ignis laid back on the bed, removing his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. You stepped onto the mattress, making sure he was looking up at you from between your legs. He let out a low groan as you reached down to rub yourself through the lace of your panties, his hands finding your ankles and running them up your legs as much as his reach would allow. 

“Do you want me, Ignis?” 

“ _So badly, Y/N_.” 

A giggle left you, seeing the way he stared up at you as if waiting for a treat. And a treat is indeed what you would give him for his patience and obedience. You made a show of sliding off your panties, tossing them towards the floor and straddling his chest. Ignis could feel your wet heat pressed against the center of his pecs, his hands finding your ass once again and urging you towards his face. It was what you wanted, but a part of you became hesitant. The doubt slipped away at the sound of the man below you growling your name. 

“Darling, if you don’t sit on my face in the next five seconds, I’m going to lose my mind.” 

And with another tug at your hips, you shimmied over and lowered yourself until your muns met with Ignis’s eager tongue. 

“Oh _fuck_ \- Ignis…!” 

His tongue lapped at your slick folds, alternating between slipping into your hole and wiggling up to tease at your clit. You gripped the headboard and threw your head back, moans tumbling from your lips as he sucked at your bundle of nerves and making you buck your hips into his face. His lustful eyes looked up, watching you like a predator. You were like a goddess above him, inhibitions abandoned and indulging in the pleasure that he, a mere mortal, had to offer. His tongue was relentless, losing himself in his quest to make you cum from his mouth alone. 

Your grip on the headboard tightened, trying to keep yourself from slumping over due to the pleasured coil building in your lower abdomen. The sensation was becoming overwhelming, making you gasp his name as your body twitched uncontrollably. Ignis gave a hard suck at your clit that made you cry out, releasing it with an obscene pop and grinning up at you. 

“Yes, kitten, cum for me.” 

Diving back in, he focused his wet appendage on swirling around the little bundle, knowing full well that at this rate you’d-

“IGNIIIS!” 

And there it was. Your thighs clamped around his head, your back arching and forcing you to nearly topple off of him in the throws of your orgasm. Pushing yourself away from his face and sitting on his chest, your hands found Iggy’s, intertwining them to help steady your spasming form as you came down from your high. When you looked down at him, you couldn’t help but let out a laugh, his mouth and chin coated in your slick. He didn’t seem the least bothered by it, in fact, he looked as if he was drunk off of your juices. 

In a swift motion, you found yourself on your back with Ignis looming over you. His hair had become disheveled, framing his graceful features and making his emerald eyes shine through the dim lighting. His lips were then on yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth and letting you taste yourself. Your arms looped around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close until he was completely pressed against you. Ignis broke away from the kiss, gasping for air and nuzzling your ear. 

“What is it that you’d like for me to do next, dearest?” 

Your first orgasm had left you a bit weak, yet you still ached for him to fill you up with his delicious cock. That, and you didn’t want to leave him unsatisfied, regardless if he promised you that he got off on your own pleasure quite often. You dragged your nails down his back, earning a low moan from him. 

“Please, fuck me- use me as you want, Ignis…!” 

His hands were suddenly under you, unhooking the strap of your bralette and tugging the garment off of you. Ignis dove down and hungrily took a nipple into his mouth, gingerly tugging at the bud with his teeth. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, shocks of pleasure setting your body on fire once more. A hand gripped at his hair, holding him in place as he continued to lick and suck on the soft flesh. He gave the other nipple the same treatment while his hands moved down to unlatch your legs from around his waist, hooking under your knees and pushing them towards your chest. You could feel the head of his penis brushing and prodding along your folds before slowly pushing his length into you. 

A gasp slipped from you at the sensation of being stretched by his impressive size, throwing your head back into the pillow below you with a sigh of his name. His mouth traveled from your breasts to your neck, burying his face there and sucking at your pulse point. After a few moments, you bucked your hips, urging Ignis to start moving. His movements started off slow, still giving you ample time to become accustomed to his length. 

“ _Oh gods_ ,” you whispered.

“Yes, let them know who’s fucking you, Y/N.” 

Your nails dug into his back as his pace gradually increased, your gasps of breath and his quiet groans filling the space around you. There was nothing better than being able to hear you boyfriend’s composure break in the midst of passion, his moans and gasps unrestrained and meant only for you. Ignis pushed farther on your legs, allowing him to reach impossibly deep and hit a spot in you that had you crying out. 

“F-Fuck, Iggy- I’m gonna cum again!” 

“Aaargh, yes. I want to feel you come on my cock…”

With each thrust, the friction of his cock pumping in and out of you made his own climax grow dangerously close. But you were his top priority. Releasing one of your knees, he reached down and furiously rubbed his thumb over your clit. Drool had began to spill from the edge of your lips as Ignis fucked you senseless, more so than usual- and you were loving every moment of it. A part of you didn’t want him to stop, to just have him plow you into the mattress and use you as his personal little toy all the time. The other part screamed for the release that was so damn close that it infuriated you. 

Upon seeing you struggle to catch your second orgasm, Ignis bit down on your shoulder, effectively coaxing you to cum again. You screamed his name, having the most intense climax you had ever experienced, and clenching down on his throbbing length. With the sudden pressure around his cock, the Adviser was hit with his own release, thrusting deeply into you once more with a strangled gasp and draining his hot seed into you. 

“Y-Y/N!” 

Ignis released your other knee, slowly pulling out of you with a _pop_  and sliding off of you. He gathered you into his arms, hugging you close as you both basked in the endorphins of your intense session. Once you had caught your breath, you reached up to give him a sweet and gentle kiss. 

“That was amazing, Iggy~” 

He chuckled, giving you another kiss. “It was all you, my dear. You showed me a brand new side of you today.” 

You couldn’t help but blush and bury your face in his chest, recalling the events that had led up to this very moment. 

“Gods, I thought it was a really dumb idea. I’m surprised it even worked.”

Ignis shook his head, “You doubt yourself too much, Y/N. You really stepped out of your comfort zone today, and I am very proud of you.” 

Letting his words sink in, you let yourself relax more in his hold, smiling a bit to yourself.  _Yeah… I guess I did._ A gentle tug brought you out of your reverie, Ignis bringing you to sit up with him. 

“We still have a few hours of daylight left. How about we wash off? You must be exhausted.” 

At his words, the soreness had began settling in right at your hips. You giggled and nodded, scooting off the bed with him and following him towards the bathroom. 

“Is it okay if we spend the rest of the day in bed?” 

Ignis turned on the shower before smiling at you and pulling you close, resting his chin on top of your head and humming in amusement. 

“I suppose I can allow such a luxury.“


End file.
